Danganronpa: Killing Olympics (SYOC CLOSED)
by Tario Ed
Summary: 18 of the World's upcoming talents in sports will compete on the biggest stage competing for gold! This Olympics celebrate Teamwork, Communication, representing their nation and even killing. Did I forget to mention that...Killing is the name of the game so get ready and hope these guys do your country proud!
1. Begining

_Sports, one of the few things that all cultures have in common. Fierce rivals are forged, allies to be made and millions of people watching to support their teams. Sports unleashes a new side to people. For 18 up and coming talents in the sports industry from around the world, they are about to compete in a sporting event much greater than any they have been in. The Killing Olympics..._

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG* *SMACK*_

Rina's arm smacked her alarm clock before her body ebbed out of her bed slowly as a yawn left her mouth. The alarm clocked displayed _5:30 am _as the sun began to pierce through her curtains. Physically she was tall for her age, she had a fair skin complexion with freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were a hazel brown and she had a round face with a weak jawline with a slight double chin occurring. She had a moderate build but her legs were bulky. Her hair was short and after applying grease during her preparations it was slick flowing backwards until near the back where it flicks up. Rina approached her mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue long sleeve tracksuit top while with black jogging bottoms which approach above her ankle. She wore white ankle socks with her grey trainers. She held a bottle of water in her hand as she scanned herself in the mirror to see if anything was out of place before leaving her bedroom.

Outside of her house, Rina began to stretch in place getting ready for her daily run as the sky was orange due to the inevitable sunrise. Rina set off on her usual route as she jogged in the streets of a small town English countryside. Abruptly a black van pulled in front of Rina before numerous of black wearing goons rushed.

"GET OFF ME! YOU-" Before she could cry out her mouth was covered as she was escorted in the van which revved away.

* * *

**I haven't written a story in a while and I want to get back into it by writing a SYOC about two of my favourite things; Sports/Physical Activity and Danganronpa. This SYOC will be a Sports twist on the Danganronpa Killing Game with teamwork, communication and skill all bundled into one. Like all SYOC I have some rules:**

**1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Sues.**

**2\. Do not send your characters via reviews as it ruins to surprise. Characters no matter how good will not be accepted if sent via this method.**

**3\. You can send up to 3 characters. Depending on how many characters I receive may consider including more than one in the cast**

**4\. This is not first come, first serve. Take time while making these OCs and include lots of detail.**

**5\. Try to be creative with your talent, canon talents are allowed but I would prefer others. In addition, think outside the box with the whole sports theme. The form will be available on my profile**

_Form:_

Name:

Nickname/Alias*:

Age: (Preferable between 16-20)

Gender:(Male and Female)

Ultimate Talent:(Talents should be related to sports but can be from any field of sports.)

Nationality: (Can be from anywhere, even fictional countries)

Sexuality:

Height: (In cm)

Weight: (In kg)

Physical Appearance

Appearance: (Describe everything physically about your character's body. From their body type to their hair. Do they any scars or birthmarks?)

Outfit: (What they wear on a regular basis)

Sleepwear*: (What they wear when preparing to go to or in bed)

Biography

Personality: (This needs to be very detailed and should be somewhat related to their backstory. This is your characters interesting so think this through?)

History: (Explains why the character acts the way they do as well as should explain how or why they have their talent. This also needs to be detailed.)

Likes: (Around 3-5)

Dislikes: (Around 3-5)

People they usually hang out with:

Romantic Interest: (People they would fall in love with)

Biggest secret: (Can be something trivial to full-blown murder, up to you)

Habits*: (Is there anything they do passively e.g tapping their foot)

Physical Strengths: (What is the characters excels in Physically e.g. Fast Acceleration, good upper body strength)

Physical Weaknesses: ( What is the character lacking physically e.g. Terrible balance, not agile)

Metal Stability*: (What is the mental state of the character. Are they mentally strong?)

Quotes:(3-5 including them introducing themselves.)

Interactions in the game

Free Time Events Ideas:

Reaction to the Killing Game:

Reaction to finding a dead body:

Reaction when accused of murder (Innocent):

Reaction when accused of murder (Guilty):

Reasons to be Survivor:

Reasons to be Murderer:

Reasons to be Victim:

Reasons to be Mastermind:

Others*: (Anything I missed out)

* * *

**Submitted Talents**

Ultimate Long-Distance Runner x1

Ultimate Snowboarder x1

Ultimate Swim Coach x1

Ultimate Daredevil x1

Ultimate American Football Star x1

Ultimate Fisherman x1

Ultimate Track/Field Star x1

Ultimate Star Blitz-ball Player x1

Ultimate Gymnast x1

Ultimate LARP Player x1

Ultimate Dodgeball Player x1

Ultimate Billiard Player x1

Ultimate Fencer x1

Ultimate Rugby Player x1

Ultimate Equestrian x1

Ultimate Figure Skater x1

Ultimate Hockey Player x1

Ultimate eSports Player x1

* * *

**Submitted Nationalities**

English x4

Swedish x1

Japanese x2

Russian x1

American x3

Irish x1

Canadian x2

French x 1

Filipino x1

Chinese x1

Korean x1

* * *

**Submitted Characters by Genders**

Male x9

Female x9


	2. Final roster

Hello everyone, I know it has been over a month since the deadline but here is the final rooster, I hope your character made it and I will try and update more regularly.

Females:

Rina Crawley - Ultimate Long Distance Runner - English

Bashira Joan - Ultimate Figure Skater - Chinese

Brooklyn Montresor - Ultimate Equestrian - English

Diane Jacques - Ultimate Dodgeball Player - French

Uni Dorobo - Ultimate Gymnast - Japanese

Ryoko Lee - Ultimate Track/Field Star

Matilda Malleton - Ultimate Croquet Player - British

Park Sai-ya - Ultimate eSports Player - Korean

Rutendo Kizita - Ultimate Rugby Player - South African

Males:

Bently Wilkinson - Ultimate Hockey Player - Canadian

Ayden Amora Villaromán - Ultimate Billiard Player - Filipino

Toby Jaksons - Ultimate LARP Player - Canadian

Ichiro Aiko - Ultimate American Football Star - American/Japanese

Katsumi Ryoma - Ultimate Fisherman - American/Japanese

Chase Rock - Ultimate Snowboarder - Swedish

Jack McConner - Ultimate Star Blitz-ball Player

Akio Shimizu - Ultimate Swim Coach - Japanese

Aleksandr Volkov - Ultimate Fighter - Russian


	3. Prologue: Intense Warm Up! Part 1

Killing Olympics

Prologue: The intense warm up. Part 1

My eyes ebbed open as I slowly sat up. My mind was all fuzzy as I began to analyze my surroundings. _Where am I? _I pondered now fully sat up. The room was poorly lit with only light coming from a nearby window but what I could gather, I was currently sitting in the middle of a changing room; lockers and benches enveloped me and from the lack of urinals present it must have been a female. It was nothing out of the ordinary but I could feel an ominous vibe. I should up hesitantly looking around to see if anything could tell me why I was there.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered to myself. Abruptly a vibration erupts in my pocket startling me. I reach into my pocket and found a phone-like electronic device though it did not like any standard phone I have seen. There was a notification on the screen saying '_1 new message.' _Reluctantly, I pressed it.

"One new voice message: Hello new athletes! Will you please proceed to the conference room B in the hotel!" The voice sounded relatively upbeat. " Swiftly please...lateness or disobedience will not be tolerated and punishment will be dealt! Thank you."

"That escalated quickly. But what did they mean 'new athletes'" I spoke quietly. The voicemail app closed and showed the home screen, _Rina Crawley: Ultimate Long Distance Runner's __e-Handbook. _

* * *

**Rina Crawley**

Ultimate Long-Distance Runner

* * *

"They know my name! This is getting creepy…still though I better get a move on. I'm gonna find any answers here." I departed the room and entered a well it corridor. "Which way…" Suddenly a door smacked me in my face knocking me back a few paces before landing on my behind. "Ouch!" I whimpered while holding my face in pain.

" Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you there! Here!" I looked up to see well tanned with broad shoulders which matched his muscular physique. He had messy, long, brown hair that matched his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket unzipped revealing white tank top under it. The jacket had a symbol with the letter SH emblazoned on it. His shorts were cut above the knees had possessed the same shade of blue as his jackets and his shoes that lightning-bolt like zig zags on them. His white socks were bunched at his ankles. He extended his hand out to aid me. I cautiously accepted his help. "Are you okay champ? Nothing broken?" He spoke as he pulled me up. He was slightly shorter than me but so were most people.

"Yeah I'm good…" I replied. I looked at the door in which he exited from and it was the male changing room adjacent to the female one. " Say, did you wake up in the changing room?"

"Yeah! It a bit weird really...last thing I remember was leaving my local swimming pool then I think I was swarmed by some people…" The boy spoke contemplating. _That's right I similar thing happened to me. _I realised. _Which means…_ I looked down and registered that I was still wearing my morning jogging clothes. A simple cherry shorts with a white vest. The only thing that could be considerably be considered stylish were my vibrate lime green sneakers which encased ankle socks. "By the look of your face, it seems something on those lines happened to you too."

"Oh...yeah! I was doing a morning jog before I also got ambushed." I responded still trying to be cautious.

"Oh where am I manners. The name's Akio Shimizu, the Ultimate Swimming Coach! Nice to meet you!" Akio exclaimed with a grin on his face. ay.

* * *

**Akio Shimizu**

Ultimate Swimming Coachz

* * *

"I'm Rina Crawley… the Ultimate errr…Long Distance Runner. " I tried to recall from the home screen of the e-Handbook which I glimpsed at.

"Oh a long distance runner, hey?" Akio said with glee in his voice.

"Ahhhh! What the heck are you going!" I screamed as Akio started feeling and massaging my upper left leg.

"I see...a lot of muscle mass in legs combine with your tall, lanky fame means you have a powerful long stride." Akio analyzed. "Have you either considered swimming? I know that swimming and running have a lot in common."

_Lanky? _Akio's previous comments made a bit self conscious. It's true I did have small chest and had a pear body shape but he did not need to bring it up. " No I haven't." I replied, trying to conceal my offence.

"Well after we get out of this mess, give a thought alright." Akio spoke genuinely. Despite unintentionally insulting me, he seemed very friendly and approachable though I expect nothing from a coach. " But right now, I gotta make my way to a conference room in some hotel."

"Oh right same. Maybe we can help each other find it."

"Nice! After all, teamwork makes the dream work! Let's go!" His voice was laced with confidence. We walked left from the corridor where from a set of stairs that led into a reception area where a dark skin with black braids in a feed-in ponytail style. She was quite voluptuous having curvaceous hips,butt, chest and a bulging belly. She had a tight black leggings with white a white hexagonal pattern on the sides of her hips and had a magenta long sleeve crop top. The top reach just below are breasts while the leggings reach her belly button. The clothes were tight and the clothes were cutting into her waist. She had dark brown almost black eyes which were currently fixed on what appeared an e-Handbook.

"Hey there!" Akio called out. The female turned her head in acknowledgement before her glance returned to the e-Handbook.

"If you are trying to hit on me, just keep walking." The girl spoke with a lot of sass.

"It's nothing like that I was just…"

"Oh! You are already with a girl." She said referring to me. Her eyes hovered over me briefly" Yeah she's alright I guess…"

"Yous are so rude!" My northern english accent broke out as I quickly snapped back. " We aren't even together!"

"Hey guys! No negativity on this team! My name is Akio Shimizu! The Ultimate Swimming Coach!" Akio digressed the conversation.

"And I am Rina Crawley, the Ultimate Long-Distance Runner!" I added not as enthusiastically as Akio.

"Oh I am Rutendo Kizita. And based on my e-Handbook I am the Ultimate Rugby Player." Rutendo announced.

* * *

**Rutendo Kizita**

Ultimate Rugby Player

* * *

"Oh! You must be physically strong! You will be a great contribution to the team." The swimming coach grinned as he was about to wrap his arm Rutendo but she quickly intercepted by grabbing his forearm.

"You don't get to touch!" Rutendo snarled and tightened his grip before releases it.

"Very strong grip you have." Akio winced in pain rubbing his arm.

"So what do you two want?"

"We were heading to the hotel but we don't know where we are goi…"

"The e-Handbook has a map with your current location on it." Rutendo interrupted me showing the map in my face.

"Oh really?" I retrieved my e-Handbook and began digging deeper into the new piece of technology and found the map feature.

"Thank you Rutendo! You are a great aspect to our te..." Rutendo heading towards the door ignoring Akio.

"What's her problem?" I wondered.

"She's a stubborn one." Akio rubbed the back of his hand. "But it shows she's strong to! And she did tell us how to go navigate."

"True…"I agreed before we also departed. We left the building which on closer inspection we found out was a leisure centre. Outside was a square courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The fountain had a sculpture of a muscular man with a heavy beard and moustache attracted to hair. There were three other buildings that made up the courtyard with a metallic mesh dome encapsulating the whole facility. One of them was a multi storey complex that looked like your standard luxury hotel in the city . It had a red canopy above the stairs which led to the entrance. Inside was even more luxurious, the lobby was to the right with reception with a corridor adjacent to the right of the reception which lead to elevators. Perpendicular to the corridor led to the conference centre. They were two conference rooms next to each other one labelled A and B.

"Here we are!" I said standing near the door near conference room A.

"I guess our team is splitting up already." Akio said with a hint of disappointment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was puzzled as Akio lingered near the conference room B.

"My e-Handbook book told me to go to B."

"Ah I see." I was disheartened.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again!" Akio grinned placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I hope so. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of all this." I smiled before entering the room. We opened the door revealing 8 other people standing in an open spacious room with a wide mirror on the right hand and a TV with a door adjacent. They appeared to be all around my age.

"See I told you more people coming." Rutendo smirked.

"You took your time." A light skin male spoke bluntly. He had a shaved side brown fohawk hairstyle which contrasted against his mint green eyes with a scar on his eyebrow just above. Black sunglasses were resting on his forehand which balanced against his flashy silver watch. He had a mint green, long sleeved shirt with the top 3 buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The trousers were navy blue and had brown loafers." Rutendo arrived 5 minutes ago."

"Bently what's the rush? We don't even know why we are here? Just relax a bit." Another a man spoke. He had brown skin typical for those of oriental descendant. He was very lean and had long black hair and had a sharp jawline; his face was handsome. He donned a purple letterman jacket with the initials IM on the right sleeve which were white matching his white button shirt. His jacket had yellow accents on it making it the overall jacket vibrate. His rubber shoes coordinated his jacket as it was also purple with yellow accents. His outfit was completed with black jeans. "Hi, I'm Ayden Amora Villaromán,the Pearl of the Orient. The Ultimate Billiard Player."

* * *

**Ayden Amora Villaromán**

Ultimate Billiard Player

* * *

"This is Bentley Wilkinson, the Ultimate Hockey Player." Ayden pointed at the light skinned male.

* * *

**Bentley Wilkinson**

Ultimate Hockey Player

* * *

"I don't need you to introduce me." Bentley added. "Also, just call Ben."

"I'm Rina Crawley, the Ultimate Long Distance Runner." I followed.

"Did you guys also wake up in a random place in this place?" Ayden looked at me.

"Yeah in some leisure centre?" I responded.

"So where's your friend?" Rutendo butted in.

"He went to another conference room." I replied, still skeptical about Rutendo's overall demeanor.

"So many questions. Why are we trapped here? Why are they splitting us up?" Ben thought out loud.

"THIS PLACE IS SO CREEPY! I DON'T TO BE HERE!" A high pitched voice yelled from behind us. She was average height for a girl. She also looked oriental but her skin was much lighter, quite frankly it was pale but not like an European skin. Her jet black flowed from a central parting in her head being straight closer to her head but became wavy at the ends which had streaks of blonde. It She had a beauty mark underneath her left which complemented her hazel brown eyes. Her body build was fairly lean. She wore a yellow, long sleeved jersey that finished at her waist with the sleeves were black. On the right side of her chest near her bosom was crest in a shield shape. It was black with a yellow lightning bolt in the centre. At the bottom it said Seoul Lightning. On her upper right arm in white text saying "Savanna". There was the number 7 on her back. She wore matt black leggings which also had the crest on it her right leg. She were white sneakers with yellow streaks on them. Around her neck where a set of black headphones with a microphone attached.

"Hey! There is no good whining about it!" Another lady replied in a stern fashioned. She was noticeably taller than the other but her complexion was similar; white with a slight tan and also appeared to be oriental. She was also lean but was also toned unlike the other female but she had similar hair which was straight and black with a slight curl at the ends that reached past her shoulders. She had distinctive green eyes. She wore a with a checkered red and black flannel with the last two buttons undone accompanied with short sleeves revealing a long sleeveblack plain top underneath. She wore blue skinny jeans with white converse and white socks. She had a lokai bracelet on her wrist filled with some fluid in it.

"I'm sorry Ryoko-senpai." The first female replied, her voice filled with guilt as she looked . "Oh! I'm Park Sai-ya!" Her mood quickly changed as she sharply faced me, her eyes were glittering. " But if that's too much for you to say you can call me 'Savanna'! That's my gaming name. I play for Seoul Lightning and…"

"She didn't ask for you backstory! Just keep it short and simple." Ryoko instructed. She had an american accent.

"I'm sorry Ryoko-senpai…" Savanna sulked again.

"And stop calling me senpai!" Ryoko lashed out again resulting in Savanna to collapse on her knees crying. Ryoko sighed. "Just ignore her. I'm Ryoko Lee, the Ultimate Track/Field Star."

* * *

**Ryoko Lee**

Ultimate Track/Field Star

* * *

"Oh! Track and Field!" My spoke in an excited manner. It was nice to meet someone with a similar talent to me. "I'm the Ultimate Long-Distance Runner, Rina Crawley."

"What type of running do you?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh like cross-country, marathons and even rally crosses."

"Oh that's pretty cool. The longest I run is 1200m. You must have immense stamina to do that!" She praised.

"Yeah, it took time to build it, a lot of early morning runs." I added.

"Hardwork pays off." She smiled at me.

"I'm Savanna...Ultimate Esports player…" Savanna spoke softly still on her knees sulking.

* * *

**Park "Savanna" Sai-ya**

Ultimate eSports Player

* * *

"Did I do good Ryoko sen... Ryoko." She corrected herself.

"Come on! Stand up, I don't bite all the time…" Ryoko comforted her.

"Yes Ryoko-senpai!" The Ultimate gamer cheered as she rapidly got back to her foot. "Come on Rina, let me introduce you to the others!" She quickly grabbed me and pulled me towards me.

"Woooah!" I screamed.

"Savanna! What are you doing?!" Ryoko shouted.

"Making sure everyone introduces themselves to your standards!" Savanna grinned as she pulled me towards another girl standing by herself. She had vibrant sky blue hair in the manner twin plats which contrasted against her golden eyes. She was of a small build with a little chest and narrow hips. I noticed a scar on her neck area which blended in with her pale complexion, She rocked a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest on top complimenting her black skirt and black ballet shoes. The skirt had a blue trim matching with the blue ribbons of the shoes.

"Excuse me! This is Rina! The Ultimate Long Distance and I'm Park Sai-ya! Make sure your introduction is brief and not too long, okay?" Savanna instructed.

" I don't need you to tell me how to introduce myself." The blue haired girl replied.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help!" Savanna once again crashed to the floor crying. The girl looked at me with questioning eyes and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"So, you want my name huh? It's Uni Dorobo, the Ultimate Gymnast." Uni declared. " Pleasure to meet you...Rina was it?"

* * *

**Uni Dorobo**

Ultimate Gymnast

* * *

"Yeah. Say do you know you why we are here?" I asked.

"Does it look like I know something." Uni remarked.

"Ummm, that's not what I meant…." I said nervously. " Were you also abducted?"

"Yeah!" Savanna pounced quickly to her feet. "I was in my room, in the middle of a gaming sesh in my room, oh right I haven't told you what game I play, well I play several games but the one my career centres around is Siege of Glory. It's an FPS shooter with some hero shooter elements in it such as…"

"Yeah I was. " Uni said as Savanna continued to ramble on. " I was leaving my local gym and some guys swarmed me." _That's strange, they seemed to have abducted as before during or after we were doing our talents. _I wandered

"What do they want with us." I muttered.

"I main Getsa cause she oriental, fiery and passionate, LIKE ME!" The e-girl continued to ramble on. " HEY ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING!"

"No not really…" Uni said bluntly.

"WAAAAAAAH!" The gamer for the fourth time fell to her knees crying.

"Can you stop crying!" I turned to see where the source came from. It was a very muscular man and very tall. Just slightly taller than me and that's saying something. He had fair skin and blue eyes with a sharp jawline with two gold earrings on his right ear. He had a buzz cutt and his hair was appeared to be dyed multi-coloured. He seemed to have been in a couple of accidents in his time as he was missing couple of teeth and had scars on his face. He wore two earrings on his right ear and had a tongue ring. A red leather jacket rested on his shoulders with black stripes and black gloves co-coordinating with his black top, jeans and socks contrasting his red boots. He had a red backpack behind him. " Sorry, I just don't like it when people cry." His voice was now kind-hearted and nicer.

"I understand." Savanna wails quickly died down before she quickly changed her sitting position to her legs crossed.

"Let's start at the beginning. I'm Chase Rock or Rocky! The Ultimate Snowboarder." Rocky introduced. ay.

* * *

**Chase "Rocky" Rock**

Ultimate Snowboarder

* * *

"That nickname is terrible!" Savanna giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Like yours is any better." Uni commented.

"Hey!" Savanna rapidly stood. " Savanna is great name! The savanna, the grasslands of Africa, full of life and hot and is beautiful...like me!"

" Keep telling yourself that." The gymnast replied causing the gamer to quickly sulk. _Savanna mood saw changes quickly. _I sighed. "You're so meeeeeeaaaaannnnn!"

"Guys chill out. There is no need to worry! Why? Because here comes Jack McConner , the greatest Star Blitzball Player in history." Jack declared. He was the tallest person in the room (taller than Rocky) with a muscular build but not as muscular as him .His skin was slightly tanned making his baby blue eyes even more distinct and had short, jet black hair that was messy. His clothes were basic, wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt and white loose shorts that went to his knees. His outfit was finished with black and white sneakers.

* * *

**Jack McConner**

Ultimate Star Blitz-ball player

* * *

"Who refers to themselves in third-person." Savanna spoke under her breath in a cheeky manner.

"A champion that's who." Jack grinned with his thumb pointing inwards at his chest.

"Ooooh...my team hasn't been champions yet..." Savanna's voice died down.

"I wasn't trying to put you down or anything." Jack felt remorseful.

"Just ignore her, from what I have seen she goes from zero to hundred in a second." I sighed.

"I figured by all the cryin…"

"But I myself have have won many tournaments! Before I play Siege." The Ultimate eSports player interrupted the Blitz-ball player on cue before rambling on.

"_Attention athletes, thank you for patience. I know you have many questions but now let us introduce you to the games co-ordinator…. Monokuma" _The PA spoke.

"What the heck is going on…" Ben spoke. Suddenly the TV turned on revealing a half white and half black sitting in a luxury office chair. It's white side had a black button like eye while on the black side was a glowing red eye in a pelicular evil sharp manner fitting with the big grin also only present on the dark side. Its belly button was protruding out.

"Hello athleting and welcome to the Killing Olympics! In this olympic park you will cultivate your talents and skills! I know I can bear-ly contain my excitement." The bear started speaking.

"Is this CGI?" Uni spoke in disbelief.

"No it looks too real. I have seen many CGI cutscenes in my time...looks like an animatronic." Savanna convinced.

"_I know you have so many questions but your Squad Coach will be with you shortly. Good luck in your future be full of wonder!" _The TV turned black and the words 'No Signal' appeared.

" Wait, what did he mean 'Killing Olympics'?" I spoke in a worried tone.

"I bet they put it the word 'Killing' in their to make the competition sound extreme." Ryoko justified.

"Like X-Games or something. Not gonna lie I am down for a bit of competition." Ayden said.

"He also said something about squad coaches? Perhaps that's why we were split up." Ben concluded.

"I hope you guys are right." I spoke still worried.

"You worry too much Rina." Jack said in a calm manner. Suddenly the door near the TV opened and to our surprise a four feet bear similar in design to Monokuma but orange was present instead of black and on his white, right arm was an armband saying Squad Coach.

"Hello squad. I am your coach leader, Monoorenji!" The bear spoke in a more femine voice compared to Monokuma. "Let's try our best to win these killings olympics." The room fell silent as everyone appeared stunned. The bear moved so fluidly like it was actually alive."

"So cuuuuuutteee!" Savanna purred.

"This just went from creepy to weird." Uni said bluntly.

"Ummm, excuse me! I have better things to do with my life that compete in some petty games, so if you can show me the way to the nearest exit out of this place. _Thanks._" Rutendo snarled.

"I'm sorry Rutendo but there is only one way you to escape and that's to win the Olympics." Monoorenji apologised.

"Okay...bye bye!" Rutendo said bluntly before she headed towards the main door. Abruptly two large sized guns appeared from a panel above it and aimed straight at Rutendo startling everyone in the room save for one person.

"Impressive! A PKP Pecheneg machine gun!" Savanna eyes lit up.

"Okay...perhaps I can stay for a bit longer." Rutendo quickly whimpered.

"So I am assuming you this "game" is compulsory." Ben concluded.

"You can't do this! This is illegal!" Ryoko shouted.

"So...how do we win this Olympics." I asked.

"Simple Rina…" Monoorenji said calmly before an evil grin appeared on his face. "By killing them!" Monoorenji pointed at the now see through mirror revealing the other conference room and 9 other individuals. One of them was Akio. "They are the enemy and they must be eliminated." _From that moment on things weren't the same._

* * *

**Hey! This is the first part of the prologue, the other half of the characters will be introduced in the next part. Feedback is much appreciated and I am also thinking of making a discord so thoughts on that would be appreciated. I have exams soon so updates may be slow but I'll try my best. And have a great new year. Happy 2020.**


	4. Prologue: Intense Warm Up! Part 2

Prologue: The intense warm-up! Part 2

"What do you mean we have to kill them?!" Ryoko roared at the top of her lungs.

"I mean exactly that! You must kill one of the enemies! GO ORANGE TEAM!" Monoorenji roared.

"Oh for real! Awesome!" Jack grinned.

"Oh, I get it! You mean metaphorically kill them, right?" Savanna replied optimistically.

"No, I mean literally." The plush bear was quick to correct the gamer. "STAB THEM TO DEATH! DROWN THEM! CUT THEIR THROATS! Just make sure there is no heartbeat!"

"You are being...serious, aren't you?!" I spoke nervously.

"Yep! There are only two ways you are leaving here! By killing someone or in a body bag!" The bear's words resonated with us. " I hate to lose one of my underlings by them being killed by the blue team." Monoorenji's voice went from one of passion to one filled with care.

"What the fuck…" Ben spoke quietly to himself.

"Why should we have to listen to you?! You are just a stuffed animal!" Ryoko exclaimed as she advanced towards the bear.

"Because I am your coach! And I just what the best for you….please don't hurt me!" Monoorenji yelled as Ryoko stood right in front of her. "It is against the rules to hurt the coach!"

"What are you gonna do about it! That fake gun does not scare…" Abruptly the mounted machine gun fired at the wall.

"Wow! Amazing!" Savanna grasped in awe after hearing the gun.

"The rules?" Ayden said relatively calmly.

"Well, every game needs rules you know!" Uni remarked.

"See! She gets it!" Monoorenji was still sweating due to the Track/Field Star presence.

"Don't encourage her!" Rutendo added. "I'm not playing your stupid game!"

"The only way to leave the game is to kill someone and make it through the class trial not caught!" Monoorenji backed up from Ryoko before she began the explanation.

"Class trial?!" I asked hesitated

The Killing Olympics has a series of rules but the aim of the game is to kill one of THOSE INFERIOR beings…" Monoorenji pointed at the window which was still see-through. "After a murder has occurred, there will be a class trial where the murderer will become the blackened. After a fierce, intense debate where evidence is presented and discussed the group will vote and if they choose the blackened he/she will get punished but if you choose the wrong person….everyone else will get punished as well!"

"And by punished you mean…"

"KILLED!" Monoorenji disrupted me.

"Wait then...why are we in teams?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I am glad you asked that! Everyone open up the rulebook section of their e-Handbook!" The mechanical bear instructed. I, like most, was hesitant to withdraw their e-Handbooks from their pockets but once I did I entered the menu and press the icon with a book labelled 'Rulebook'. A numbered list of rules opened. "All student must obey the rules or else you will get…"

"Let me guess, punished?" Uni said sarcastically.

"Now you are getting the hang of it!" Monoorenji shouted in rejoice. The rules list was split into two sections; 'General Rules' and 'Team Rules read as followed:

#1: Athletes are required to cohabitate at the Killing Olympic Park for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

#2: When a murder is committed in the Park a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving athletes.

#3: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.

#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all athletes except the blackened will be punished for the crime.

#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Killing Olympics and re-enter the outside world.

#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.

#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, certain facilities are closed.

#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma (the games co-ordinator) or any of the coaches are strictly prohibited

#9: Monokuma or any coaches are banned from participating in any murders.

#10: Your e-Handbooks are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.

#11: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.

#12: Athletes free rein to explore Killing Olympic Park as they see fit.

#13: Athletes who violate these rules will be exterminated.

#14: The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

Team Rules

#15: All athletes must participate in all team events including competitions and training.

#16: A teammate cannot kill another teammate unless it provides strategic value to the team.

#17: Teammates can help their teammates in a kill (an assist) however will not be granted the same privileges/punishment as the blackened:

#17a: If the blackened succeeds in the class trial then teammates that contribute to the assist will be spared punishment but will not be able to leave the park.

#17b: If the blackened fails then teammates that contribute to an assist will not be executed but will be penalised.

#18: An assist will not be recognised if the athlete that provides it, is not on the team as the blackened.

"Now that you have a good understanding of the rules, I should be departing. However, we will meet up for our team dinner at 8 pm! Don't be late!" Monoorenji declared as she headed to the door she entered.

"Wait, hold on! What the heck are team events?!" Chase called out.

"Don't worry! We can discuss that all at our team dinner! In the meantime settle in! Get to know your environment because trust me…._YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!_" The last bit of the bear's statement sent shudders down my back. "Remember our team dinner is a team event so it is compulsory!"

"I'm not gonna lie...I am a bit stunned right now! She caught me without tac-mask!" Savanna giggled referring to her videogames. Despite all that happened she still seemed upbeat.

"Fuck this, there must be a way out of this! You guys can stay here if you want but I'm gonna look for a way out!" Rutendo exclaimed as she headed to the door we all entered.

"Wait Ru! We gotta work toget.." Savanna was interrupted by Ru slamming the door after her.

"She may be bitchy but she is right, it's not a good idea to stay here," Uni spoke calmly.

"Well, I am pumped for this! I have always wanted to compete in the Olympics! Especially considering that Blitzball isn't an Olympic sport!" Jack was filled with excitement.

"Are you retarded?! Like, were you dropped on your head as a child? She just told us to kill other people!" Ben snarled at the Blitzball player while pointing at the one-way mirror. However, by now there was no one left in the room.

"Ben you are being dramatic. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to kill anyone else. Lighten up!" Ayden intervened.

"Whatever…" Uni rolled her eyes.

"I think we should look around, you know? See if there is an exit or something," I finally spoke. " I imagine that's what they are doing now."

"Alright!" Ryoko shouted. " We should split up to cover more ground. Pairs probably are best."

"Yay! I'm going with Rina!" Savanna shouted as she frantically rushed at me then squeezed my hand. I blushed out of embarrassment but also out of flattery. "What? She's the only female who I haven't bonded with."

"So needy…" Ben remarked.

"Alright then…"Ayden brushed off Savanna's comment. "Ben, shall we."

"Sure. Beats being with loudmouths there." The hockey player remarked, referring to Ryoko and Jack.

"What did you say!" Ryoko roared.

"This is gonna be hell…" Uni spoke to herself as Chase and I sighed. Abruptly I felt a tug from Savanna pulling me towards the door.

"Hey wait! Surely we should wait for the oth.."

"Nah, they will only slow us down. Besides we will catch up at dinner at 8. We have several hours to search." Savanna sniggered as she opened the door and entered the lobby to be greeted to a nice surprise

"Ah, Rina. We meet again!" A familiar voice spoke, it was Akio and another male standing at his five. He had brown hair that reached to his neck and hazelnut brown eyes complimented his pale brown skin. He had a muscular but also a chubby build with round waist and round cheeks which was blemished by a scar. He wore loose grey sweatpants and a grey T-shirt with a black jacket to cover up his stomach. Lastly, he had a navy cap to complete his look.

"Akio I would say long time no see but…"

"RIIIIINNNA!" Savanna screamed at the top of her voice in a giddy manner. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! I remember my first love he was so handsome and dreamy. We went after one of my competitions…"

"Just ignore her, she trends to do that." I sighed excusing the Korean as she continued her now trademark rambles.

"No worries!" Akio grinned.

"HA HA HA! I can tell she's gonna be a handful." The other male laughed. "Well meet! I am Tobias Jackson the Ultimate LARP Player!"

* * *

**Toby Jackson**

Ultimate LARP Player

* * *

"I'm Rina Crawley, the Ultimate Long Distance Runner! Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

"I met him in the conference room and instantly saw his potential in the arts of swimming. Look at those forearms." Akio felt up Toby's arms.

"You are too kind my friend!" The LARP player showed his modesty.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" I enquired.

"We were waiting for you!" Akio replied, causing me to blush. "Even though we are on different teams we are still in this sticking situation. We need all the allies we can get. We saw Ru but she was very angry."

"I am sure if we combine our strengths we can find our way out!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel that!" I nodded. " We should look ar…"

"HEY! Are you guys listening to me!" Savanna moaned like a child. "Just because you are with your boyfriend doesn't mean you can ignore me, Rina! I am not third-wheeling!"

"We-e aren't in a relationship Savanna." I blushed looking at Akio, we shared a look of embarrassment.

"Yeah right! I am gonna make this guy here my boyfriend to counteract yours!" The Korean pointed at Toby before walking up to Toby.

"Ma'am we just met!" Toby reddened, stepping back from the eSports player who was closing in.

"Toby, Akio!" A calm, monotone but yet stern voice called out from behind the duo. "Do you think it is wise to talk to the enemy." She had a long slender appearance like me though she had an hourglass body shape compared to mine which was more pear. She had long legs and arms and had a diamond-like face accompanied with a pointy chin and thick neck. Her monolid shaped eyes were light blue, while her pupils concealed a slight purple haze in her eyes suiting her long lavender purple hair with long woven strings that connect with some of her strands. This string ties at the left top side of her head, which holds a white Lille in place. She wore a cropped jacket that shines courtesy of a sequin knit. A crystal closure at the neckline offers an extra touch of sparkle to the jacket. Underneath she wore a light fitted white tunic that fits on quite nicely. The sleeves of the tunic are hidden behind the sleeves of the cropped jacket. She wore a shiny white flared skirt, which engraved shows flowers on the side. For her feet, she wore sleek white leggings that subtly turn a pale pinkish off-white colour that fades. To finish off the outfit, she wore Tlbia length boots that are smooth and sleek in design. I later found she was of Chinese descent.

"It is okay, Bashira I trust her," Akio said, referring to me.

"Ummm excuse me! What about me?!" Savanna appeared insulted.

"We don't even know your name." Akio replied, resulting in Savanna to weep before falling to her knees.

"So rude….Toby beat him up…" Savanna demanded, her voice was riddled in sadness.

"Miss! We ain't in a relationship!" Toby protested.

"Well do not let your guard down," Bashira added. "I am Bashira Joan, the Ultimate Figure Skater. It's nice to meet you." She still kept her calm demeanour.

* * *

**Bashira Joan**

Ultimate Figure Skater

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rin-"

"HEY! I'm Park Sai-ya! The Ultimate eSports player but you can call me Savanna and this is my partner Rina Poorly, the Ultimate Long Distance runner!" Savanna off the floor to her feet once again interrupting me.

"Nice to meet you Savanna." The figure skater greeted Savanna calmly.

"My name is actually Craw-"

"Rina stop talking! We need to look around the school for a way out of here." Savanna snapped at me. I was started to get vexed. "Toby my dear! Let's go!" Savanna wrapped her arm around Toby and dragged him to the exit.

"Hey, wait, we should wait for the others…" Toby pleaded but his cries fell on deaf ears as Savanna pushed them into the courtyard.

"We should get going! Bashira, would you like to come?" Akio invited.

"No thanks, I still have business here. But I will see you at the team dinner at 8." Bashira replied as she walked away from us.

"Ah, you also have one of those? I assume with a mechanical bear." I said trying to portray across how ludicrous the situation was. Akio and I had started to head to towards the courtyard.

"Yeah, a half blue and white bear. They want us to kill each other, its madness. I can't believe it!" Akio responded.

"It's madness. I just want to go home…" I was disheartened.

"Don't worry if we work together and hard I know we can do it!" Akio was full of hopefulness encouraging me a bit. "Right, Rina?" Akio extended his fist out towards me. His smile was contagious as my uncertain mood morphed into an optimistic mood. "The time now is 6:39 pm so we have over 2 hours to find a way out."

"Yeah...definitely…" I nodded before fist-bumping Akio and headed out to the courtyard. In the courtyard, they were two new faces

"Ah! Ichiro, Diane!" Akio called out as friendly as ever. "This is Rina, the Ultimate Long Distance Runner!"

"Hey! My name is Diane Jacques." Diane spoke in a french accent. " The Ultimate Dodgeball Player!"

* * *

**Diane Jacques**

Ultimate Dodgeball Player

* * *

Diane had a simplistic appearance; she had brown flowing hair that was short and reaching chin height and her eyes were of a similar colour. She had a lean body and was very short even for a girl reaching the height of my belly button and had fairly pale skin complimenting her symmetrical face and weak jawline. She wore a white blouse and brown skirt accompanied with matching short leggings underneath. She had a headband on her head above her forehead holding her hair back.

"I'm Ichiro Aiko, the Ultimate American Football Star." Ichiro spoke in a deep voice but he seemed down. He stood several paces away from Dinae as if she was diseased.

* * *

**Ichiro Aiko**

Ultimate American Football Star

* * *

Ichiro was a very tall man, taller than me even and very muscular, suitable build for his talent. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes contrasting against his farmer's tan. He had a sharp jawline and a very handsome face. He wore blue jeans with a black T-shirt which had a red phoenix on it and a grey jacket with black markings decorating it. His look was completed with a cap which was worn backwards and it was written 'STATE CHAMPIONS" on the side.

"I assume you are on the other team, beanstalk." Diane spoke jokingly about me.

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly ignoring her 'joke'. I was not too sure how she would react.

"Hey! Ease up! I don't really care about that team thing anyway!" Diane spoke calmly. "Let's just work to together to get the heck out of her."

"That's the spirit! We are about to try and find a way out of here!" Akio rejoiced. "Ichiro you should you come with us."

"Hmm, I am gonna stay here to see if they are any clues. Thanks for the offer." Ichiro smiled unconvincingly at us.

"Come on! We need your upper body strength for the team!" Akio complimented.

"Nah, bro. I'm good here man. Thanks." Ichiro replied.

"Aleksandr, Brooklyn and Matilda went to that building there." They pointed at two narrow but modern 7 story apartment buildings which were connected on the third floor by a skyway. Both buildings were black though the one on the left had orange highlights while the other was blue, I assume to show the respective teams. Near the building was a smaller wooden oval-shaped building. If the hotel was at 12 o'clock of the fountain these buildings were at 9 o'clock. "Katsumi went to that building by himself." Diane pointed to a building directly opposite the apartment building which looked like a huge sporting arena. "And Toby and his girlfriend I think? They went to the leisure centre. Damn! I didn't think that big friendly giant had it in him."

"Ummm I don't think that relationship is mutual," I explained smiling.

"I will go to the arena. I'll meet you guys later." Akio smiled at us before departing.

"Let's go to the apartment building," I suggested, mainly to avoid the drama that usually orbits Savanna. We departed towards the building.

"Hey, sorry if my joke offended you. I just like lightening the mood you know. Diffuse the tension." Diane explained.

"Nah it's fine, I'm used to the tall jokes by now," I spoke in a forgiving manner. "If I was a boy I would be at a desirable height."

"Well, I think Akio thinks you are desirable height!" She elbowed me in a jokingly manner while winking. "I'm joking. Akio likes involving everyone which is great. Hopefully, we can get along despite the situation we are in and get the heck out of here!"

"Yeah. I feel that. They probably separated us into the different teams to divide us. "

"Yeah but it won't work, they want us to kill each other but I won't allow them to turn us upon ourselves." The dodgeball player said with conviction.

We arrived at the blue building. The sign above the door read Team Blue Dorms. We entered what appeared to be a reception area as there was a reception desk. A young woman was lounging on one of the reception chairs which was near a lift. She was visibly chubby, especially for an athlete, maybe not to the point of obesity but quite possibly bordering on it. She had fair skin with a few freckles dotted all over her. She had blue eyes and long, well-groomed blonde hair reaching to her waist. She wore a frilly pink dress, and a matching frilly, wide-brimmed pink hat accompanied by white opera gloves and white heels, as well as a pair of round eyeglasses with a slight pinkish tint. Dangling from her plump lips was a long, elegant rose-gold cigarette holder, with a lit cigarette at the tip. The cigarette's lit tip was glowing a bright pink and emitting smoke of a similar colour. Her left hand loosely gripped a large, heavy-looking croquet mallet, the color scheme matching her clothes. It appeared custom made, as it had an ornate design and was visibly larger than average for a croquet mallet.

"Hey, Matilda! Where's everyone else?" Diane asked.

"They are looking through the rest of the building but I could not be fussed." Her voice was of a posh British accent. "Who is your companion?"

"I'm Rina Crawley, the Ultimate Long Distance Runner." I introduced myself.

"I'm Matilda Malleton, the Ultimate Croquet Player. But you can call me Tilly. Charmed, I'm sure" She replied. "From your accent, I deduce that you are also British."

* * *

**Matilda Malleton**

Ultimate Croquet Player

* * *

"Yes, I am." I smiled, it was nice to meet a fellow countryman. Matilda sat up, causing all her fat to jiggle slightly. She paid it little mind as she used her massive-looking mallet to prop herself to her feet.

"Though from your accent, it appears you are more northern than I am." She said, twirling her mallet in her hands as she exhaled smoke from her nostrils.

"Yeah, I'm from Warrington." I smiled with pride.

"Oh poor child, I couldn't even begin to comprehend what it is like to live in such a rough place." Matilda replied, adjusting her pink glasses.

"Hey! It's not that bad! Better than being a stuck-up southerner." I snapped with passion. One thing I disliked was southerners looking down on us northerners.

"Dear, I meant no offence." She replied sincerely, bringing her gloved hand to her pudgy cheek. "I meant the north is usually poorer than…"

"Yes, I know what you meant. Just leave it." My voice was riddled with annoyance. An awkward silence descended.

"So…..Brexit! What's that about amirite?" Diane smirked trying to ease the tension. "If it's about Britain leaving the EU why does it sound like a breakfast cereal." Diane started giggling, making Matilda smile. A bing came from the door prior to the doors opening revealing a male and a familiar-looking female.

"Matilda! You sure missed out. We each got our one roo..ah who is your friend." The male interrupted himself, releasing I was there. He had black shaggy hair with a black hue rest atop his head, falling just above his amber coloured eyes. His body was well defined and very muscular and he was also very tall, as tall as Ichiro. He wore a black tank top underneath a navy blue coach jacket with matching thin jeans that had a beige stripe down the sides. His shoes were blue and yellow sneakers. His forearms to his knuckles were encased in what appeared to sports tapes or bandages. The most defining feature was a deep scar stretching across his left cheek.

"It was average at best, a waste of time." The female uttered ignoring my existence. She had the physique of an average teenage girl, not too thin or "thicc". She had light peach skin with dazzling green almond which harmonized her blonde flowing hair which reached her lower back. She had a heart-shaped face with a sharp chin and jawlines. She wore a white ruffled blouse with a black ribbon under an olive green blazer along with tight black breachers and brown boots.

"Brooklyn, this girl is from the British Isles as well." Matilda introduced me, using her mallet to gesture to me. I knew who this girl was, she was Brooklyn Montresor, apart of the wealthy and famous Montresor family.

"Oh really, it is nice to see another British. Too many Asians here if you ask me." Brooklyn remarked.

"Brooklyn, you can't say that; that's…."

"Oh hush you, I am speaking to my countrymen." Brooklyn silenced Aleksandr.

"Or should you say, countrywomen! " Diane quickly added.

"You are Brooklyn Montresor, right? From the Montresor family." I asked.

"Hahaha, yes I am the daughter of Brendan Montresor, the owner of the Montresor Malls all over the United Kingdoms," Brooklyn declared in a proud manner. "I am Brooklyn Montresor, the Ultimate Equestrian. But Brooke is fine."

* * *

**Brooklyn Montresor**

Ultimate Equestrian

* * *

"I'm Rina Crawley, the Ultimate….Long-Distance Runner." My voice faded as Brooke's face cringed as I spoke.

"I'm sorry dear, where are you from in the United Kingdom?" Brooke asked, her face still in disgust.

"Warrington…" I replied, my voice was riddled with hesitation but also annoyance.

"Oh deary, apart from Matilda there is no one here that is worth speaking to is there." Brooke once again disregarded me as she walked to the exit as she flicked her hair. My eyes watered but I shook my head, metaphorically shaking my head.

"Hey, don't cry. Don't let those types of people get to you." Aleksandr comforted.

"I'm fine, I should be used to it by now." I answered.

"I don't think I introduced myself. I am Aleksandr Volkov, Ultimate Fighter. I go by the Wolf as well."

* * *

**Aleksandr Volkov**

Ultimate Fighter

* * *

"Wolf? Is that your stage nam…"

"Everyone, this is Katsumi Ryoma!" Akio stormed roaring. "He's very shy…" He dragged in a tan male who had long jet black hair that sleeked down to just his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes that dazzled. He was around my height so tall even for a male. He wore plain black sneakers with whites socks and a pair of blue jeans. A white shirt rested on his soldiers with a small salmon on the front left side and a bigger picture of it on the back. Underneath there was a black vast and wore a black fishers hat with hooks on it. "Go on!"

"I am Katsumi Ryoma." Katsumi looked at us then at Akio then finally back at us. "The Ultimate Fisherman." He spoke in a quiet but monotone manner.

* * *

**Katsumi Ryoma**

Ultimate Fisherman

* * *

"Something smells fishy!" Diane giggled.

"Dear, if I were you I would get new material." Matilda spoke, cigarette holder, bouncing up and down in her mouth slightly and shaking loose a few specks of ash. "Speaking of fishing, I'm fond of doing it on occasion, myself. Though generally, I do so using dynamite."

*DING* *DONG* rang the PA system. "The time now is 7:55 pm. Please make your way to the dining hall for your team dinner." Monokuma blared down the microphone.

"I nearly forgot about that! I need to get back to my team." I realised. "Where is the dining hall?"

"Oh, it is right there darling." The croquet player lazily used her mallet to point out the door referring to the oval building juxtaposing this.

"I best get going."

"What's the rush, Rina? We can all go together." Akio questioned.

"I just don't want to give my team the wrong impression," I explained.

"Dear, you don't believe all that murdering nonsense, do you?" Matilda asked, leaning on her mallet.

"It's not like that. They are some people on my team who I wouldn't want to be on their bad side." I sighed.

"That's understandable, don't worry." Diane added.

"Catch you guys later!" I waved as I headed to the dining hall. The dining hall the team theme with half of the hall was blue and the other was orange with a thick white line and a thick sheet of glass separating the room. I assume it could change to opaque like the glass in between the two conferences. Each half had a dining table, a pantry, a kitchen and serving area with drinks. Already there was Uni, Ryoko, Ben, Ayden, Chase, Jack and Savanna.

"Rina-senpai! Come sit next to me." Savanna repeatedly patted the seat next to me resulting in me hesitatingly sitting there. "Sorry about ditching you, I wanted some bonding with bf."

"It's fine. It was probably for the best." I whispered the last bit,

"This place is awesome! I'm so psyched for these Olympics." Jack shouted in excitement.

"Gosh, can you get any louder…" Uni moaned sarcastically.

"Everyone! Shut up!" Ryoko roared. "Has anyone found a way to get out of here." I sat down next to Ayden.

"There is a massive metal door at the perimeter of the mesh dome but it is locked," Ben spoke bluntly. " So I guess we only have access to these four buildings."

"Damn! Well, at least there is a leisure centre here. We can take it nice and easy while we will figure this thing out." Ayden said in a cool manner. "Take the edge off."

"And Rina," Ryoko called me. "We could go to the track and field arena to cool off!"

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled.

Suddenly Rutendo stormed into the room looking very annoyed. She sat opposite to me but didn't say anything.

"Did you find anything Ru?" Chase questioned.

"I hate this place!" Ru slammed the table.

"Stop being so childish! Throwing your toys out of the pram won't solve anything." Ben reprimanded.

"Shut up!" Ru rapidly lashed out. Abruptly Monoorenji appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello everyone! How are you enjoying the facilities!" The bear asked.

"They rule!" Jack shouted.

"Nice I am glad you think that!" Monoorenji rejoiced. " Now tomorrow we have our first team training session at 6 am at the leisure centre!"

"5 AM!" Savanna shouted.

"Stop moaning! To succeed you need to work hard. Use every minute possible." Ryoko shot down the Korean.

"Yes, ma'am…" Savanna rested her head on the typical in her typical manner.

"Then after that, we have a team breakfast at 8 am!" Monoorenji instructed. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves! Let's eat our healthy dinner after all our first competitive event is the day after."

"Competitive event?" Chase asked.

"Aye! Both teams compete against each other in different events in different fields of sports. The team that wins gets AN EDGE over the other team." Monoorenji elaborated.

"An edge?" I asked.

"In the murdering part of the Olympics of course!" The bear said so calmly.

"Damn I love a good competition." Jack was so eager, ignoring the last part.

"Excuse me? What if we don't kill anyone." Chase asked politely.

"Well then, I guess you guys will be stuck here...FOREVER!" Monoorenji declared sending shivers down my back. "Now enjoy your meal!" The bear handed everyone out a protein bar and a shake.

"This is dinner…" Ru complained as Savanna gleefully looked at the bar and the shake and quickly began to ingest it rapidly.

"Well, first I want to bulk everyone up! We have to win our first competitive event to get us going. Don't worry breakfast will be different I promise but till then eat up then I suggest you guys go to bed." Monoorenji justified. Ru picked up the bar and shake and left swiftly. "Rutendo wait…" The bear's calls fell on deaf ears. "Alas... well eat up!" We slowly ate our meal and after 'dinner' we all headed to the orange building of the apartment buildings.

"Nice, we get our own rooms! This could be my best day yet!" Jack began dancing. His room was on the ground floor around the corner from the lobby of the reception. His door had his name labelled. "How do we get in?" There was a touchpad near the door.

"Try using the e-Handbook!" Savanna suggested. He pressed the gadget and the door opened as the touchpad turned green. "Nice! Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Well, how do we find our rooms then?" Chase inquired.

"Here!" Ben pointed at the lift directory. It read:

_Ground Floor:_

_Reception_

_Lobby_

_Jack's room_

_First Floor:_

_Uni's room_

_Rutendo's room_

_Second Floor:_

_Chase' room_

_Ayden's room_

_Third Floor:_

_Janitor's closet_

_Services_

_Vending Machine_

_Skyway_

_Utilities _

_Fourth Floor:_

_Rina's room_

_Ryoko's room_

_Fifth Floor:_

_Ben's room_

_Sai-ya's room_

_Sixth floor_

_Garden area_

We all headed to our respective floors and most of us decided to call it a night. When we arrived at our floor, they were two rooms opposite each other sort of in a stand-off.

"Hey Rina, come here a sec." Just as I was about to enter my room, Ryoko beckoned me. "Try passing your e-Handbook?" I pressed my e-Handbook on Ryoko's touchpad but it flashed red and the door remained.

"Ah! So you need your e-Handbook to enter your ." I pondered.

"Indeed...thank you for the hand Rina." We parted ways into our own rooms. They were quite impressive; there was an en-suite bathroom with a shower and a toilet, as well as a double-sized bed next to the balcony looking out to the, was like a hotel room except for no TV but we did have a mini-fridge which I thought was a nice touch. There was a desk next to the bed with an alarm clock and on the other side was a wardrobe. In it was my sleepwear which I usually wear which made this already creepy situation more creepy. It was my rabbit dressing gown. I lied on my new bed still thinking this was a dream that I would make up from this nightmare but since I couldn't, I simply closed my eyes somehow drifting off with all those thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I had university but thanks to Coronavirus it's cancelled. Hopefully, I can update more frequently and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 1: Kick Off! Part 1

_Chapter 1: Kick-Off Part 1_

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* _ My eyes slid open and looked at the alarm clock. _1:13 am _is what I read. The events of yesterday had seemed like a dream till I looked around at my surroundings and realised that I was not in my bedroom in Warrington _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_. Another series of knocks hit my door resulting in me sitting up in my bed. "Rina! Open up!" A familiar voice spoke in a calling manner. I knew exactly who it was and this filled me with dread. I walked like a zombie to the door. I pulled it open revealing Savanna smiling while her arm was wrapped around Toby's forearm.

"Savanna it's one clock in the morning. What do you want…" I spoke wearily.

"I'm hungry…" She rested her hand on her abdomen. "Come with us to the kitchen to get food."

"Please don't feel pressured to…"

"Hush darling! I said I'm doing the invitation." Savanna interrupted Toby smiling while having a slightly aggressive tone.

"Savanna I would love to come but I am really tired," I replied.

" C'mon Rina! It would be great bonding time!" Savanna pouted.

"I'm sorry Savanna, I will make it up to you, I promise." I smiled at the gamer whose disappointment turned to encouragement.

"Alright! I will hold you that." Savanna grinned before Toby and her left, Toby's sent me a look to help him but I could not be asked to deal with it, right now. As soon as they departed I quickly collapsed on to my bed

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* _The alarm clock started ringing and I slammed my hand onto it. It was now 5:45 am I felt refreshed, after all, I was used to waking up at this time for my morning runs. I dressed in the clothes that I wore yesterday, it felt dirty but I had no other clothes to wear. I departed to the leisure centre where most of our team was already there save for Savanna.

"Ah Rina! Nice for you to join us!" Jack greeted me with his usual energy.

"How you are still energetic at this time of the day…." Ayden asked rubbing his eyes.

"Through hard work and perseverance." Ryoko interrupted.

"I guess with the nature of your talent you don't really need to get up early to train huh?" I figured looking at Ayden.

"Yeah and that and I was natural at what I was doing. I do pity those born without talent." Ayden boasted.

"You know hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard you know!" Ryoko declared.

"True but I do work hard for your information." Ayden defended himself. "But most of the competitions I have outclassed many hard workers. Those who have to work hard usually have no skill."

"That's not true! At all!" Ryoko now roared passionately.

"Guys calm down! It's way too early to be arguing!" Chase tried to make peace.

"Yeah listen to your peer!" Monoorenji randomly appeared from behind the reception. "We need to work together."

"You get off your high horse Ayden! You just whack balls into a hole." Ryoko remarked.

"You better watch your mouth bitch!" Ayden was quick to anger, usually relaxed guy it was pellicular to see him so aggressive. The duo confronted each other invading each other's personal space. Monoorenj leapt between the two, parting them.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Monoorenji exclaimed. "One more word and you will be penalised!" The two back off after a while. "Good! Now is everyone here?!" The bear started doing a headcount before quickly realising someone was missing. "Where's Savanna? Does she want to get..._PUNISHED_!"

"I'm here…" Savanna stumbled in the room, clearly exhausted. "Sorry I'm late…" She rubbed her eyes.

"Try not to make it a habit okay?" Monoorenji scolded her. "Alright guys! Go to the changing room on the first floor then meet me in the gym on the same floor….there is a surprise for your guys there…._HURRY!_" We also migrated to the first floor where I got a sudden feeling of deja vu _This is the place where I woke up! _I realised as we arrived at the entrance of the changing room. Boys and girls went to their respective rooms. There was a box in the middle of the room with a note.

"Dear girls, please enjoy these fabulous outfits, from Monoorenji!" Uni read. "Looks like we get to change out of these dirty clothes...about time!" She opened the box.

"Are they one size fit all cause no offence I have ass-sets and some of you girls are stick insects," Ru remarked as she posed in a flaunting manner.

"None taken, I guess?" I felt compelled to reply knowing that she was taking a dig at me.

"Don't worry they are labelled with who is whos. So don't worry about your fat ass not fitting in." Uni teased as she tossed the uniforms to each of the athletes.

"Hey!" Ru shouted back as I received my uniform. The uniform was simply a set of orange leggings with orange athletes crop top with our midriffs. On the right side of our chest, it had our names and our talent emblazoned in white fabric. Uni was right that it fitted us like a glove.

"HEY! GET UP!" Ryoko shouted shaking Savanna who had napped on the bench.

"HUH? Mommy…" Savanna moaned as he came to her sense. "Oh sorry, I am not used to this early...morning..tra…" Her head sulked as she began to snore away _*SMACK*_ "OWWWWIE!" Savanna leapt up as she held her face rubbing after a powerful slap from the Track and Field star.

"Are you awake now?" Ryoko asked.

"That really hurt… Ryo…" Savanna placed her hand in her mouth interrupting herself before clearing her throat.

"Are you okay, Savanna?" I questioned with a concerned tone.

"Huh...Yeah, I must have indigestion from my midnight snack." Savanna replied.

"TMI!" Rutendo revolted.

"What?! She asked for dets!" Savanna grinned, completely ignoring the fact that she was slapped a couple of seconds ago.

"Hey Savanna, sorry for slapping so hard. I guess I took out some of my previous anger on you." For the first time ever, Ryoko's voice was calm.

"It's okay Ryoko-senapi!" Savanna replied cheerfully.

"Hey! I meant to slap you! Just as hard! And I will slap you again if you call me senpai!" Ryoko shouted back to her normal self. Savanna quickly began to cry again.

"It's too early for this…" Uni commented under her breath.

"Alright gals! We already right?! Let's go train!" Savanna's excitement was very short-lived for as soon as we rendezvoused with the boys she was already dozing off collapsed on the floor. Ryoko and Ayden avoided each other. The boys were wearing an orange track top with oranges, with orange shorts.

"Where is Monoorenji? She forces us to wake up at this time and she is late!" Ben complained.

"Sorry! I'm here!" Monoorenji appeared in the gym. It was your standard gym studio with standard cardio machines like treadmill, bicycles, cross gliders and rowing machines on one side while the weight machines, CrossFit machines and weights with a mirror present. Water fountains occupied the corner of the rooms. "Alright guys! This is the pla...SAVANNA!"

"I'M AWAKE!" Savanna rapidly stood up.

"If I catch you sleeping one more time, you will be penalised!" Monoorenji scolded.

"Right, Ryoko slap me again!" Savanna said in a giddy almost a perverted manner.

"Don't say it like that!" Ryoko quickly responded.

"Anyway, first of all, we are gonna do 30 minutes on the treadmill where we will do interval training; 5 minutes of warmup then 1-minute sprints then 2-minutes walking/resting then another 1-minute sprint and repeat etc till the 25th minute where we rest for 5 minutes," Monoorenji instructed resulting in collective groans from some individuals in the group save from Savanna.

"Nice! I'm fired up now!" Savanna exclaimed. Once again her excitement quickly diminished as ten minutes into the exercise she could barely stay on the mill holding onto the sides. The machines had no controls but were all universally controlled by Monoorenji to prevent anyone from cheating.

"This isn't fair….I'm a gymnast, not a marathon runner…" Uni panted.

"Come on you got to push yourself. This is nothing!" Ryoko roared.

"Alright! I'm on it!" Jack roared trying to keep up.

By the 20th minutes, apart from Ryoko, Bently, Rutendo and I, we were struggling, especially Savanna.

"COME ON STOP SLACKING!" Monoorenji shouted. "Savanna keep up the pace." Abruptly, a deep belch came out of Savanna's mouth.

"Gross…" Rutendo remarked slightly out of breath.

"Alright, cooldown time!" 5 minutes have passed and everyone was glad that it was over.

"Rina...you are amazing! You barely broke a sweat!" Chase was surprised as we were all walking on the treadmill at a slow pace.

"It's nothing really, I can run for much longer." I said modestly.

"Hence her ultimate title, genius…"Uni sarcastically replied.

"That's what hard work gets ya!" Ryoko emphasised.

"Yea….hardwork…" Savana breathless spoke clearly exhausted before hiccuping..

"Jeez, you are out of shape!" Rutendo declared.

"Hey….I'm a gamer...I spend 14 hours a day..eating snacks while gaming...the other 10 sleeping…" Savanna panted. "OF COURSE I AM OUT OF SHAPE!" She belched at the end causing more grotesque faces to appear in the group. "Excuse me…"

"You better pull your weight during the competitive event tomorrow, midget gamer," Ben added.

"Damn I am so psyched for this!" Jack roared.

"What's the competitive event about?" Ayden asked.

"The competitive event is where both teams compete to win a prize. They get a reward as well as an advantage in the killing game." Monoorenji elaborated.

"An advantage?" I asked as the bear reminded me of the killing aspect of the game.

"Yeah, it could be anything from weapons to access to new sites in the Killing Olympics Park," Monoorenji explained.

"What's tomorrow's event?" Chase questioned.

"I can't tell you…" The bear responded.

"Can't or won't? Aren't you supposed to help us albino bear?" Ben commented.

"I can't because I don't know what it is. The game master is the only one who knows what the event is. "Now who is ready for a weight circuit!" The group moaned further. We moved to the weights sections which were a real struggle for me due to as Akio put it: my lacking upper body strength. Rutendo and Ben excelled at the weight section while Savanna as usual struggle still filling the room with her nauseous burps. After an hour that seemed like hell, the orange bar called out.

"Good job everyone!" Monoorenji congratulated us. "I know training today must have been tough but you all did so well! Do not worry you will be rewarded with a delicious meal for this!"

"We better!" Ru scolded.

" The time now is 7:30 am so go shower, freshen yourself up for team breakfast. " Monoorenji instructed as we disbanded from the gym.

"Damn! That exercise made me realise how out of shape I am." Ayden said nonchalantly. "I guess focusing on my billiard career has made me miss a few gym days."

"Tell me about it…." Savanna was still panting.

"Well now that my blood is pumping, I AM FIRED UP! YEAH!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your energy levels never cease to surprise me." Chase smiled at the Blitzball player.

"I am still curious about this competitive event tomorrow," I spoke up.

"I think that animatronic is letting on less than she knows," Ben responded.

"I agree... for once the boys speak sense," Uni commented. Once again we parted ways into the changing rooms, changed and showered before we headed to the dining hall. The other team were also present at their side of the dining hall, the rooms were still parted with glass

"Alright! Grub is up!" Monoorenji exclaimed before handing out plates of food. It was bland chicken breast accompanied with broccoli and cauliflower with wholemeal pasta.

"Ummm, what the fuck is this?!" Rutendo poked the dry chicken. "Have you ever heard of spices and herbs!"

"Spices don't sit well with everyone! Don't want And herbs make me sneeze!" Monoorenji justified.

"Are you being serious?" Ben asked. The pause was interrupted by Ryoko's slurping up the food resulting in everyone looking at her.

"What? There is like 52 grams of protein in this! I'm not gonna let it go to waste." Ryoko shouted.

"If it good enough for Ryoko it is good enough for me!" The gamer shouted, placing a piece of chicken before she visibly struggled to swallow.

"Ummm excuse me!" Uni raised her hand before the bear nodded in acknowledgement. "I am allergic to bad food." The gymnast's comments made the bear sulk.

"FINE I WAS GONNA THIS AT OUR TEAM DINNER BUT WE WILL DO IT NOW!" Monoorenji shouted. "We need to assign team roles!"

"Roles?" Ayden enquired.

"You know every team needs roles so each person knows what they are doing and what they are contributing to the team. We need a captain, vice-captain, a NUTRITIONIST! And an Investigator!"

_*SPLAT* _Savanna coughed out a piece of chicken. "Oooo! I WILL BE CAPTA-"

"NOOOO!" A collective roar from Ayden, Uni, Ru, Ben and even Chase shut her down.

"So rude…" Savanna began crying.

"What do we need an investigator for?" I wondered.

"For in case one of our teammates get murdered...touch wood! Or even if one of them gets murdered, only those who assist will survive…" Monoorenji said in a gloomy fashion.

"Damn...that's intense…" Jack spoke ignorantly.

"You guys vote on a captain, then the captain appoints the other roles. I know you guys have not known each other for less than a day and I was gonna do it as dinner but since you guys hate my food so much…" Monoorenji nearly started crying but no one seemed to feel sorry for her. "We will do it now...someone nominates someone else! You can nominate yourself!"

"Ok, in that case, I nominate mysel-"

"NOOOO!" The same people once again quickly shut down Savanna's second attempt.

"The captain should be someone that gets along with everyone," Ben spoke.

"So not Rutendo…" Uni smirked

"Bitch do not make me start on you…" Ru snapped back. "I don't care if I don't get along with everyone…"

" And they need to be someone who has good leadership skills." Ben continued.

"Do you have a candidate in mind?" Chase pursued.

"How about Rina?" Ben suggested. "She seems to be a likeable person I think, out of the nine of us she is the least hated anyway."

"I'm flattered?" I had mixed feelings about that statement. "But I am not really the leader type."

"Well if it is leadership you want I think maybe Ryoko could be a great candidate. She speaks her mind. I nominate her." Chase proposed.

"I don't think she's _that_ good." Ayden responded.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Ryoko started to be aggressive.

"You are too hot-headed, we need someone with a cool head. I second the motion for Rina." Ayden spoke.

"Hot-headed? You just have a problem with me! Cause I earned my talent through hard work and was not given everything on a silver platter!" Ryoko rebutted.

"You know you are proving his point right?" Uni recognised the irony of the situation. "I also think Rina should be the captain, out of the sensible people here she is the least hated. So that's 3 votes for Rina."

"Again, you guys are too kind?" I was still perplexed by the statement. "But I think Ryoko would be better than I vote for her."

"If Rina is saying that Ryoko is better than her, she should be captain. Only makes sense" Jack explained. "That's 3-3. Jack! That leaves Ryoko, Savanna and Ru."

"I nominate Savanna," Rutendo spoke.

"HUH?! REALLY?!" Savanna stopped her sulking to a face of joy.

"Hell no! I don't care who's the captain!" Ru words silenced Savanna.

"Ryoko if I vote for you, will you make me vice-captain?" Savanna pleaded.

"No!" Ryoko said in a stern manner. "I see you for a more valuable position."

"Really! Alright I vote for Ryoko senpai!" She announced.

"Fine I would vote for Ryoko. I think her passion will add something to the team." Rutendo finally answered.

"You only want to see more tension don't you?" Uni pointed out.

"If I must stay here indefinitely it will make things interesting." Ru explained.

"Well, congratulations to Ryoko Lee, the Ultimate Track/Field Star and now the captain of team orange." Monoorenji handed Ryoko an orange armband that read _Captain_ on it.

"Rina if there is any consolation I would have voted for you." Ryoko smiled at me. " So I would like to make you Vice Captain!"

"Awww, thanks Ryoko!" I blushed and I was touched by Ryoko's offer. "I will take you up on that!"

"Right, Rutendo since you know about 'spices and herbs' you can be the chef!" Ryoko declared, quoting the South African.

"What?!" The rugby player protested.

"Lol, serves you right! Now we have another reason to criticize her." Uni added who received a scorn look from Ru.

"Savanna you can be the investigator!" Ryoko declared.

"Yesss! HEY, HOW IS THAT MORE IMPORTANT THAT VICE CAPTAIN!" Savanna questioned.

"Because in any team, the vice-captain has no real responsibility unless the captain has become incapacitated. Basically they are back up. No offence Rina." Jack explained.

"None taken." I spoke, I didn't really want to be in a position of responsibility.

"I guess that makes sense..." Savanna pondered.

"Well now that the positions are set you guys have free time till 4 pm where we have our next team event at the leisure centre," Monoorenji explained. "By the way..._I CAN DEPOSE OF ANYONE FROM THEIR POSITION IF THEY BREAK THE RULES OR DISOBEY ME!" _The bear's voice went from zero to a hundred in less of a second. Immediately Ru stood up and left. Ayden and Ben also swiftly left but after the Billiard player leered at Ryoko before smirking.

"Alright! Free Time!" Jack stood up stretching.

"Ryoko-sama! What is my first role as investigator!" Savanna was on her knees begging.

"Don't use any form of honorifics with my name okay! If you want to be useful I guess you could spy on the other team." Ryoko spoke.

"Aye sir! I have my boyfriend, he can help me!" Savanna quickly dashed out of the room leaving quickly. I covered my mouth blocking a yawn.

"I'm tired, I am gonna hit the hay…" I yawned before departing to my room . What happened next is a bit blurry to my exhaustion but I must have blacked out on my bed.

_*GURGLE* _I was woken up by my stomach asking for food. _I haven't eaten anything proper since I have been here. _I looked at the alarm clock, it read 12:23. _I have four hours to kill, let's see what I can cook up. _I sat up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**FREE TIME EVENT**

I entered the dining hall and it was empty however when I entered the kitchen I saw Uni prepping food. "Hey, Rina! How's it going!" Uni spoke in a more upbeat manner than she normally did.

"Oh, hey Uni? Is every okay? You seem joyful?" I asked her with a cheeky grin on my face.

"I will try not to take offense from that! I know I can be sarcastic all the time but I can be a good

human too y'know!" Uni replied.

"Sorry…" I smiled.

"So what brings you here? I guess you were so _impressed _by Monoorenji cooking that you came to make it yourself right?" Uni questioned. She was back to her sarcastic manner

"Yeah!" I giggled. "Actually I came to make food too." I looked at Uni who was placing what looked like dumplings into a stainless steel steamer. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh, just some steamed red bean paste buns." She spoke as she turned on the hob underneath the steamer.

"That sounds exotic! Better than the generic food we have in England." I replied.

"Well duh? When you think of cultured cuisine you definitely do not think of England!" Uni agreed. "But to be fair, these are nothing special. Quite common in Japan."

"Ah, I see. I bet growing up in Japan was cool. With all those gadgets you guys have over there." I smiled but Uni did not reciprocate it.

"Yeah, sure…" Uni said dishearteningly.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything…" I apologised.

"It's fine, I didn't really have normal children for anyone," Uni replied.

"How so?" I spoke in a worried manner, resulting in Uni sighing deeply before asking my question.

"My parents died and I was forced to live in the streets." Uni explained.

"Oh Uni, I am so sorry that you had to…"

"Why are you apologising?" Uni quickly interrupted me with a stern face. "Everyone has troubles in their lives. Besides if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't be able to do this." Uni legs parted before doing a forward split on the kitchen floor.

"Wow! You are so flexible!" I was amazed.

"You don't say?" Uni remarked as she rapidly stood up. "Plus it toughened me up! I'm not your stereotypical emotional girl who weeps over some boys."

"I wish I could say the same." I giggled but slightly embarrassed. "So how did you become a gymnast then?"

"Well one can only live on the streets for a while. After a couple of skirmishes with the police I decided to use the skills I developed for a more productive purpose than stealing." Uni elaborated, by now her steamed buns were ready. She handed me one and started eating one herself.

"Wow! These are delicious!" I said with a wide smile on my face.

"They sure are!" Uni said proudly. "I didn't just steal Tatsuki's buns back in the day but also his recipes."

"This sure beats what I was gonna make."

"Which was?" Uni questioned now curious.

"A ham and cheese sandwich…" I spoke slightly embarrassed.

"Seriously?" The gymnast was not impressed. "Let me show you how to make some proper food." Uni began to show me some more off her recipes as she instructed me how to make homemade ramen from scratch even making the noodles from dough she made and broth. By the time we were done a couple of hours.

"Ta-da! Sapphire's special ramen!" Uni handed me a bowl with a lot a charisma.,

"Thanks, Uni. Sapphire?" I asked.

"It's my stage name. My fans love it." Uni spoke warm-heartedly. "Now eat up."

"Wow! This is incredible!" I slurped the noodles.

"So no more sandwiches?" Uni said rhetorically.

"Definitely not!" Uni and I dinked our bowls together before smiling at each other. That day Uni and I grew closer. Even though she can be sarcastic and smirk she does have a nice charismatic side to her. We finished our bowls and we parted ways. I returned to my room.

* * *

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* _My alarm woke up from my afternoon reading _3:45 pm _and once again I had to head to the leisure centre where everyone was already waiting.

"Ah, Rina? You are here!" Savanna called out. "Now I can deliver my first investigative report!"

"Did you find a way out of here?" Ru asked with slight excitement.

"Umm...not quick but-"

"Did you find out about the enemy team at least?" Ben wondered

"Umm….no"

"Useless…" Ru cut Savanna off aggressively.

"You guys need to take it easy. No point fretting about it." Ayden spoke calmly.

"Yeah thunder thighs. No point moaning every 5 seconds." Ben added. "Excuse me!" Ru's voice was riddled with sass.

"Ayden is right!" Monoorenji jumped out from the reception desk. "So today we are gonna relax with yoga. This will relax you for and ensure you will give a great night sleep. And aid with digestion"

"Yes, please! I still feel indigestion!" Savanna spoke as she hit at her chest resulting in a small belch leaving her mouth. "Excuse me…"

"Savanna stop burping! It's annoying!" Chase snapped. It was weird to see him snap like that.

"And disgusting!" Ryoko added.

"Alright! Get change and meet me in the studio." We changed and we meet in the studio which was adjacent to the gym studio. We had a stereotypical gym session with stretches and poses with Uni excelling the most at it due to her flexibility while Rutendo and Ben struggled due to being bulkier. All in all, the session was relaxing and calming. After an hour session, Monoorenji spoke out.

"Everyone! Well done! We have our team dinner after this so please make your way to the dining hall." The bear instructed. We arrived at the dining hall but the formation was different. The glass parting the hall in two was gone and there was now one large table in the middle of the room, one the partition in the room.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Since the competitive events start tomorrow, the game master has called a banquet!" The orange bear explained. "We will be providing food, so no cooking from you Ru."

"Nice!" Ru shouted.

"This will be a good way to gauge the enemy." Monoorenji finished. "Now can I have my captain, vice-captain, investigator and nutritionist from the far end inwards in that order. The rest can sit wherever you want. " I sat in between Savanna and Ryoko with the Track/Field Star at the end closest to the kitchen. After a while, the blue team arrived; for the first time we saw the blue teams coach, a half white half blue bear which was more masculine than the Monoorenji, He had an X under its black beady eye on its white side. The blue tea sat in the same formation as we did; opposite to us. Diane sat in the captains sat while Akio, Bashira and Katsumi sat in the vice captain, investigator and nutritionist respectively.

"Hey Rina, we meet again!" Akio grinned. "I see you are vice-captain?!"

"Yeah, not by choice but I gotta take one for the team." I replied.

"Where is the enthusiasm Rina?" Diane replied.

"YEAH RINA! WHERE IS THE ENTHUSIASM!" Savanna joined in by elbowing my side.

"So you are the captain...Diane is it?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, Ryoko right?" Diane replied.

"It's good to see strong women stepping up." Ryoko replied referring to Diane and Bashira.

"Well I only nominated myself because to me it's important to keep the team together and where better to project that view than the top!" Diane smiled in a friendly manner. "Bashira was very eager to be the investigator."

"According to the rules we are supposed to kill people. God forbid that does happen...but if it does, I can determine the killer with rigorous analysis of the body." Bashira explained in a serious manner though she did hesitate a bit.

"Well I just did it so I feel important!" Savanna exclaimed.

"What else is new." Ru spoke under her breath.

"And you're their nutritionist right?" Savanna turned to the fisherman who seemed to just be listening to the conversation.

"Yes, cooking is one of my hobbies so I thought I would contribute to the team." Katsumi justified.

"Speaking of grub, hey you go bubs!" The blue team coach handed out dishes to the team and soon after Monoorenji started giving us food. Both teams had the same food, plain salmon with vegetables.

"I would have cooked this differently," Katsumi spoke softly looking at the salmon.

"I thought this was supposed to be a banquet, Monoburu." Akio called out.

"Don't want you eating too much as tomorrow is the big day," Monokuma answered as he appeared on the table. "Hello, students! I am Monokuma, the Game Master. It is my role to ensure the fairness of the game but also to spice things up. I have noticed everyone is still alive! So no one wants to kill…" An ominous silence filled the room. "So I have something to give you guys a little bit of motivation." Monokuma started giggling.

"Since I imagine this is everyone's first time killing I believe, the reward for the winning will be access to various weapons including guns, knives, rocket launcher and swords after all your first kill is always the best so I want everyone to be able to personalise it." Monokuma added. "Oh and one last thing...the time now is 5:17 pm….if no one has died within the next 24 hours….YOU ALL WILL DIE!"

"Since I imagine this is everyone's first time killing I believe, the reward for the winning will be access to various weapons including guns, knives, rocket launcher and swords after all your first kill is always the best so I want everyone to be able to personalise it." Monokuma added. "Oh and one last thing...the time now is 5:17 pm….if no one has died within the next 24 hours….YOU ALL WILL DIE!"


	6. Quick update!

**Quick update on the story**

Hey guys! I hope you are doing well and staying safe! I apologise for no updates since April, I had a lot of university work but now I am back and I have the next chapter coming real soon I promise! Till then stay safe!


End file.
